The Truth Will Be Revealed
by jlfdsajlkfdsjlkafda
Summary: After six months of waiting for Edward to come back and keeping his secret. Bella is fed up, she decides to tell Charlie everything, but what she doesn't know is that a special vistor will see the show. How will Edward react to his secret being revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**hey here is my new story. Please review and give me suggestions, please no flames. Thanks for reading**

**I don't own anything except me.**

I walked out of my truck. It was raining and cold, just like his arms use to be. STOP THINKING THAT. I walked toward the crocked door. I couldn't tell what was getting me wetter, the rain or the sweat that was surfacing faster ever second. It was six months since he left. Six miserable black months of not telling anyone what was eating me up. Six months of keeping a secret for a monster. A monster that should rot in hell for all I care. I had been getting over him quite well. I had a system, if I think of the name Edward longingly or in a wishing- he- was- here way, then I would make a picture of him and burn it. Then if I still feel sad, I eat a gallon of ice cream then listen to some break up songs. I was almost one hundred percent over him, almost.

Air escaped me and was trying to play keep away the oxygen. I pulled open the creaking door to look down the hallway. Did the hallway always look so dreadful? Did it always look like a hallway that you would see right before an axe murder came out from behind a corner to kill you? The light was burned out making it so much more disastrous. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up. What if Edward is hiding in these shadows watching me? Would he kill me once I told the secret that he kept so sacred? I couldn't gulp like I wanted to because air was still playing the deadly game. I felt like a rabbit was taking over me, making me jump and want to run away at every slight noise. Even the sound of my own footsteps would set me off. I walked into the kitchen to see Charlie eating left over pizza. I was tempted to sit down and eat, but I knew I needed to tell someone before I cracked. At this rate tomorrow I was going to start screaming, 'Edward was a vampire,' in my English class. I knew that I would go to an asylum for that. I tried to calm myself down just a bit, but nothing I did calmed the rabbits and butterflies which were finding pleasure in taking over me.

"D-dad, I-I have-ve something I-I need to-to tell you." I sputtered out. With these words the happiness that was on Charlie's face was wiped clean off and worry was cemented on. He dropped his pizza and dragged me to the kitchen table.

"Dad, this will sound crazy, but it is the truth and I have hidden this for way too long from everyone… Edward and his family are vampires." I spit out. I heard an ear splitting growl and I was positive I saw Edward standing in the living room. His face was murderous. His flawless features made the hairs stand on the back. Six months of missing him and our first moment together has me screwing thing up. I didn't even think about my actions. I jumped on my father to protect him. It then hit me, Alice… she would have saw me doing this and told Edward. I stared at my father underneath me and realized just how much trouble I had put him in.

"Edward, please don't hurt my father… he is innocent, take me. I told." I rambled. My dad then started wiggling out from underneath me. Edward slipped out of the room before Charlie even got out from under me. I let him get out and curled up in the fetal position and muttered.

"Why did I tell? Edward… don't hurt him. Hurt me, hurt me. Please." I kept on rambling as Charlie started in confusion and called someone. "Don't hurt him." I could still see his ghost in my head. Just how furious he was, his lips stretched in think lines like someone drew them with a pencil. How his hands were balled up so hard that his veins were jumping out. I didn't look at Charlie. How could I tell him? I am so going in a loony house for this.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in a bright room. White surrounded me. Everything was white, the walls, the floor, even the cot was white. I know where I am. The white tells all, I know I am in a mental facility. I don't know why they put white everywhere. I think it is supposed to make everything peaceful, but I think the detainees go insane after not seeing any other color. I know I may. I looked down at my shirt and surprise, surprise I saw that I was in a straight jacket. My arms were bound together. I could feel the buckles running down my back. Now if I had any confusion to where I was before, then it would have been obliterated. I got up in a sitting position on the cot. My breathing heightened. Edward was across the room. Something about him seemed off.

"Hello Bella." His voice was compassionate, which put me off. I was the one to put his family in danger, and he was being nice to me. I half expected him to be screaming at me telling me how much of a stupid human I was.

"Hello Edward, I'm so sorry. These people probably don't believe me, but it was stupid to tell everyone of your secret." I was crying. It was a stupid line, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Shh… You're right they don't believe you, but their opinion doesn't matter anymore. I was stupid to leave you. We both made mistakes. Let's get past them." Edward whispered. Something was wrong with him, and I couldn't quite pinpoint it. He looked more two dimensional rather than three. Those thoughts were seized and put into my brain's furnace. Now those were insane thoughts. This process was killed when I was pulled sharply up by two security guards. Both were about Emmett's size, but looked nothing like him. Emmett had a teddy bear look to him, but these had scowls imprinted on their faces. Tattoos lined their arms with images of skulls, dead corpses, and more images. Those tattoos were enough to give anybody night mares. I started calling for Edward, putting up a fight with the two men. Edward collapsed to the ground looking like he was about to jump. He kept jumping, but somehow he couldn't move. When the two men got me almost out the door I could hear Edward calling my name. The two men brought me to another white room. They pushed me into a white chair in front of a man in a white lab coat. He was balding, and had the creepiest forced smile imaginable. The only smile that was creepier was the Joker's and the Cheshire cat's. There was too much white, it was starting to make me cowardly.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I am Dr. Nell Simmons. Now I am going to ask you some questions and will please answer them as truthfully as possible." Nell was really starting to scare me. His voice sounded like someone who should be in my chair. I nodded, wondering how long this was going to take; I needed to talk to Edward.

"Was that Edward, who you were talking to in the room?" Nell asked. Was he really that stupid? I nodded again. I don't know why but I couldn't look into his eyes. I didn't even know what color they were. He scared the shit out of me, and I couldn't pin point why. He asked me more questions about Edward. Then randomly, the questions got more and more creepy.

"Have you ever hurt an animal?" Nell continued for what seemed like hours about hurting things. I nodded no to all of them. This was getting more and more uncomfortable. Finally it ended. The same two men came back in and stood at the two corners on the side of the wall with the door. What I didn't see, was a tray of medication next to Dr. Simmons

"Ok Nick, Isabella here has schizophrenia personality disorder. She will be getting Zyprexa. Now Isabella, you can either take these the easy way or we can put you under and force you to take them. Either way you will be taking them." Dr. Nell put a glass in front of me with pills. There was no way they were going to drug me, so I ran for the door to find that I was in a straight jacket. How could I forget that? I felt a needle go into my arm, I slowly drifted to sleep, but right before I was under I felt a pill going down my throat.

**So what did you think? I actually did research for this, and I looked up like mental disorders or something like that. I found like five disorders that I think Bella could have. **

**I saw this on another person's story and thought it was cool so…**

**-Hit this button-**


End file.
